Contionary:Table Guide
Creating effient inflection tables on here can be quite a challange so here is something to help along. Lets get started with a simple 2x2 table showing defined, undefined and singular and plural togather, I am assuming you've got some basic knowledge in wiki formats, if not this is easy enough to figure out : gives this result Rather unsatesfying, well the table is right, showing is decent but there are no lines etc, just add class="wikitable" andit solves some of the estetic problems, changing the | infront of titles to ! then bolds them and darkens the area too. A warning though, in tables |- means rowshift, so to have the "-" to indicate the word goes before you´ll need a space so it is "| -" : and we get Much better, though personally I have always been a fan of centralized text in tables. so we add style="text-align: center;" to the top to get it and : and we get alot better in my oppinion, but we still need to make one for each word now! well if we add } instead of the - infront of the ending : }}da | }de |- ! Undefined | }ni | }di |} and we get that solved by simple typing and we get: now isnt that splendid, we got a one template fits all now, but can we improve it? yes, we can make it so instead of typing in the word everytime we load the template it picks it automaticly from the name of the page its put into (that is the word since its always the name of the page), re replace } with }}} }} so it looks like: : giving the result of saves us alot of trouble. Though everyone who speaks any language (which i hope you do because if you dont please tell me how you got this far) there are always irregularities so you might want some of them, some phonological contrains might forbid certain things, others are just hard to pronounce so people get lazy etc. But we have a function on here called "Exception" which will check if the variable exists, if it does it takes the value it contains if not it goes with the standard, for the variables we short them down here, singular = s, plural = p, defined=d and undefined = u, with taht we can create four 2 letter combinations in the form of }| }}}da}} and so on, making it look like: : }}| }}}da}} | }| }}}de}} |- ! Undefined | }| }}}ni}} | }| }}}di}} |} and typing out and get now how useful isnt that? It links us to the new words, gives us the options of exceptions and automaticly picks up the word on its own. are there more things to do? Yes, but they wont be used here as they are too much work, but feel free to contact me, Zelos, and i´ll gladly help (but not do the work for you). A few things though to keep in mind, # class="wikitable" should be substituted with class="wikitable collapisble collapsed" if the table is rather large # You can make tables inside of tables # make sure it looks decent # dont go much bigger than 12x12, already then it is hard reading # if you go beyond 5x5 in size, try using colours like Umbrean Transitive Conjugation so its easier reading # always place the colums downward like I have here, if you dont you´ll easy lose sight as code grows